The field of this disclosure relates generally to mounting devices and, more particularly, to a mounting device for an electrical harness of a gas turbine engine.
Most known electro-mechanical systems (e.g., automobiles, aircraft, and watercraft) utilize wires as a medium for providing power or communication amongst their components. Because loose and unorganized wires can create a complex and unwieldy wire network throughout a system, similarly situated wires are often bundled together (e.g., in the form of an electrical harness) to facilitate more easily and properly securing the wires in the system, thereby helping to protect the wires from adverse affects (e.g., vibration, abrasion, moisture, heat, etc.) associated with system operation.
Many known electrical harnesses have an arrangement of mounting devices (e.g., locator grommets or bobbins) that facilitate mounting the harnesses within the associated systems. However, the configuration of wire breakouts and wire connectors of the harness has been known to influence the arrangement of mounting devices on the harness (e.g., the configuration of breakouts and wire connectors has been known to dictate mounting device locations along the harness). It would be useful, therefore, to provide a mounting device that can be arranged on a harness in a manner that is less influenced by the configuration of breakouts and connectors.